KICKin It
by Shorty216
Summary: A bunch of one-shots, all of them involving KICK. Most of them take place towards the end of season three and all of season four. (Rated T just to be safe.)
1. Visiting Kim part 1

**Some of you might know me from my story, New People Bring New Changes or my one-shot, She's Mine, well I decided to do a bunch of one shots so here it is. This one is gonna be two parts.**

* * *

**JACK'S P.O.V**

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for the door to open or for someones voice to be heard, not that I had knocked or anything. I feared that if I knocked I might just wake up. One part of my brain knows that this is real but the other part can't process what's happening. I slowly reached up and tapped lightly on the door. I closed my eyes and opened them again. I was still standing outside the door marked b23. I stood there for a minute but got no reply so I knocked again, this time a little louder. A second later I heard feet shuffling against the floor. I have been waiting for this moment since I graduated high school. The door flew open and standing in front of me was a beautiful girl. Light brown eyes, golden tan skin, and beautiful brown hair.

"Um, hey, what can I do for you." She had a light British accent.

"Um, is Kim here." I asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get her for you." I smiled and nodded at her.

"Here, come on in." She opened the door wider so that I could step in before walking away. I closed the door and stood a few steps in front of it, but I was no longer facing it. I heard muffled voices coming from the back of the tiny dorm room.

"Who was that?" One voice asked, I'm assuming it was Kim.

"I don't know, but they're here for you." They? Who's they, there's only one person here. The British accent told me it was the girl I was talking to earlier. The voices grew to quiet for me to hear and after a minute or two I saw a silhouette of a person on the wall across from me. This is it. She turned the corner and looked at me for mere seconds before dashing towards me. When she was right in front of me she launched off of her feet and landed right in my arms, wrapping her legs tightly around my waist, like if she didn't hold on tight I would disappear. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she cried into my shoulder.

"Your supposed to be happy." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. She chuckled a little still not taking her head off of my shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" She mumbled into my shoulder.

"What do you think I'm doing here." She finally looked up at me, taking in all my facial features.

"You need a hair cut." She laughed.

"Not gonna happen." I replied, putting her down. "You should see my hair when it's natural."

"What, did you flat iron it?" She asked. I looked down.

"Well..." I trailed off.

"You did didn't you." She had an extra large smile on her face but had tear streaks running down her cheeks

"Okay, that's enough about my hair." Kim grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the couch. I sat down and pulled her into my lap.

"So how'd you afford the plain ticket here?, I mean, last time I checked you couldn't even afford a five second phone call." She asked.

"I worked as a magician at kids birthday parties, and then when I almost died I worked with Milton as his assistant." I stated.

"What?" Kim asked confused.

"Well there was a birthday party and they needed an entertainer and Milton wanted to do a magic show and asked me to be his assistant but when we realized that he had the lamest magic tricks Jerry and I set up a bunch of phoney tricks so that we could do the birthday party. One of the tricks we had lined up was the spikes of health or something like that." I said.

"What, you idiots tried that magic trick!" Kim yelled.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice." I gave her a sad face.

"Whatever, continue."

"Well, we hooked up a bunch of automatic locks so that all we had to do was push a button and I would be freed but when Jerry hit the button all but one lock came undone, luckily Milton knew how to pick a lock and freed me just in time."

"What is wrong with you two?" I knew it was a rhetorical question but I had an answer.

"I was willing to do anything so that I would be able to visit you." I stated.

"Just, don't do anything that stupid again. I want you to be alive when I return to Seaford." She said with an overly dramatic sigh.

"Okay, whatever." I shrugged. The British girl from earlier then entered the room.

"Oh, hey Casey." Kim smiled. "This is Jack, Jack this is Cassandra, my roommate but everyone calls her Casey." She introduced us. I would've gotten up to shake her hand but I still have Kim sitting on my lap so I just stayed put. Casey, as I now know her by, took a seat on the couch.

"So based on the looks of things I'm gonna guess that you guys are dating." Casey said.

I nodded my head and Kim slowly slipped off of my lap and landed right in between Casey and I on the couch.

"Wait, is this the guy that's in practically every picture that you have in your room?" Casey asked. Kim blushed but didn't reply to the question.

"Casey, which on is her room?" I asked. Kim frantically shook her head at Casey.

"That one on the right." Casey replied, pointing down a small hallway. I walked into Kim's room and sure enough almost every picture had me in it. There were maybe three pictures of just Kim, Grace, and Kelsey. The rest were pictures of either just me and Kim or me Kim and the guys. My favorite picture though was the one that was in a frame on her nightstand. It was a picture of the two of us kissing right in front of the dojo doors with all the guys inside staring at us through the windows. I picked it up and walked back into the living room and sat down next to Kim.

"You know, I have the exact same picture on my nightstand, oh crap, that reminds me." I set the picture down in front of me.

"What?" Kim asked confused.

"I'm staying in a hotel but I haven't gone and checked in yet so I had to bring my luggage with me and I left it in the hall." I replied.

"Well, why don't you go check in now?" Kim asked.

"Cuz I wanna hang out with you." I replied.

"I can come with you." Kim suggested.

"Okay, Casey you want to join?" I was only trying to be polite.

"No, it's okay, Jay is on his way over here." She replied.

"Okay, see ya Casey, have fun with Jay." Kim winked at her before we walked out the door.

* * *

When we got to the hotel I checked in and asked the lady for two key cards. Once we were away from the front desk I handed Kim one key and put the other in my pocket.

"Why are you giving me a key card?" She asked.

"Becasue we both know that I will end up leaving my key card in the room." I replied. "That and if you want you can just waltz right in at any time." I added.

"Two very good reasons." Kim laughed. We got out of the elevator and began searching for the right room. Soon enough we found it and while I began searching for which pocket I put my card in, Kim pulled out her card and opened The door without saying a word.

"I knew it would come handy." I shrugged as I walked into the room.

"Okay Jack what's the story behind the room, how'd you afford...this?" She motioned to everything around her. There was a queen size bed, a flat screen tv, a desk with a laptop, and the most amazing view.

"Well, once I had purchased the plain tickets I called the head master of Otai and asked if there were any available rooms, he told me that there aren't BUT if I wanted to visit he could pay for a two way plain ticket and a hotel room that was close to the Otai Acadmy." I replied. "Of coarse it was to late to take the plain ticket offer but I accepted the room offer." I replied.

"Oh, that's cool." Kim flopped down on the bed, kicking off her flip flops in the process.

"So when do you leave?" Kim asked, she looked a little scared to ask the question.

"I'm here for three..." I paused making Kim sit up." Weeks my dearest." I finished making my way over to her. Her large smile returned as soon as the words left my mouth.

"I might have to take over your hotel room." Kim said out of the blue. "This bed is really comfortable."

"It's all yours Kimmy." I said with a slight chuckle. Theses next few weeks are gonna be great.


	2. Visitng Kim part 2

**This is part two of the first chapter. Thanks for the uplifting comments.**

**KIM'S P.O.V**

I can't believe that Jack is leaving today, we had such a great these past few days and I know I'm gonna miss him even more than I did when I first moved here. I kind of wish that he could stay here with me until I finish school here because I love Jack so much but I also love karate and Otai Academy is the best martial arts school there is. Having Jack here with me would be the best of both worlds.

"What ya' thinking about?" Jack asked me. I'm currently in his hotel room, taking up all the space on his bed.

"That should go without saying." I whispered. I moved over so that he could lay down next to me.

"Don't worry Kim, we'll be back together before you even know it." Jack said. He laid down next to me and I snuggled into his chest.

"But what if we don't see each other again. We can only talk on the phone once a month, I'm surprised we were able to hang out as much as we did these past days. What if you go back to Seaford and fall in love with someone else." I rambled.

"But what if I don't move on and I spend every hour of every day thinking about YOU?" HE asked. I stared into his eyes. I didn't have the guts to tell him what I really wanted to say. "Because that's what happened when you left and I can guarantee that the same things going to happen when I leave.

"I trust that you mean that but no matter how much I believe that, I also no that people change and so do feelings." I stated.

"Your right Kim, I wont have the same feelings for you when I leave." Jack said. I let one tear slip out but it was gone just as fast as it came. "I'll love you even more because people tend to want what they can't have and not having you in my life is thee greatest pain I could ever feel." Again I let a tear out but I didn't bother to wipe this one away. I let it glide down my cheek and land on Jack's shirt. "To be honest, I tried moving on because I thought the pain of not having you would go away if I found someone that I could love almost as much as I love you but in reality the pain grew because I knew that she wasn't the one fore me. I knew that you were the only person that can make me feel the way I do." My eyes had become a waterfall by the time he was finished. "His shirt was the pond that pond that gathered all of the flowing water.

"Did I really cause you that much pain?" I asked

"Don't take that the wrong way Kim. No matter how much it hurts to not be with you I'm willing to let you go because I know when we find each other again it's gonna feel great. You remember when I got here?" Jack asked. I nodded. "You leaped into my arms and held onto me like a life line, some people might call it a placebo but that truly is the way to heal all of your emotional pain."

"A simple hug doesn't make up for the pain I have put you through." I said.

"Maybe not to you but your presence alone has always made me feel better. Whether I was suffering through the death of a family member or I simply had a cold you would walk through the door and I was no longer sad. Trust me Kimmy, we're gonna make it through this." I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"I know." I guess I don't really have doubts about us but I just wanted some type of reassurance that I could keep with me until I see him again. "I'm tired." I whispered.

"Then go to sleep," Jack whispered back.

"Okay, just...don't leave me?" I said.

"I'm not going anywhere Kimmy.

"Good." I shut my eyes and let sleep take over my body. The tranquility didn't last for long though because about an hour later Jack woke me up and told me that he had to go to the airport soon. I told him that I would go to the airport with him so once his bags were packed we left the room and signed out of the hotel before catching a cab to the airport. We went through baggage check and security check then sat down outside of his terminal. We had about an hour before his flight was scheduled to board.

"You want to grab something to eat?" Jack asked as we waited.

"Sure." I smiled up at him. 'This is my last hour with Jack before he leaves' I thought to myself as we walked across the airport. We stopped when we saw the only US food chain that I know, Panera Bread, we both got a broccoli cheddar bread bowl with extra sour dough bread. We took our food back to the terminal waiting area and talked while we ate. We finished eating only minutes before his flight was called for boarding.

"That's my cue." Jack sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you." I began tearing up.

"No matter where we go, we'll always be connected." He whispered.

" I'll call you as soon as my sensei gives me my day." I said.

"Cant wait." Jack said. I smiled and pulled him into a long passionate kiss. I made sure it lasted really long at sometime during the kiss, Jack slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a box that he then slipped into my hand.

"Finale call for flight 782 to Las Angels, California" The lady on the intercom said. Jack and I slowly pulled away and he winked at me before running over to the loading gate. I looked at the tiny box in my hand and smiled as I opened it. I found a ring and a note on the inside the note read,

_Dear Kimmy, _

_I figured you would want a little more then just my words to show you how I feel about you so I took one step forward. This is a promise ring, I promise you that you are the only girl that will cross my mind the whole time your gone and I promise when you get back we'll pick up right where we left off._

_Love, Jack _

I smiled and put the ring on my figure. I looked up to see Jack still standing in line at the loading gate. He was staring at me with a huge smiled on his face. I watched as his form disappeared down the long walkway to the plane. I watched as his plane took flight. The only thoughts that ran through my head were, I cant wait for my surprise for Jack.

**So that's the end of this one, let me know what you think the next chapter probably wont take as long as this one did. I didn't proof this chapter so I apologize if there are a lot of mistakes.**


	3. Different People

Kim Crawford walked down the halls quickly. She made it her goal to avoid anyone and everyone that she might cross paths with. She made it to her locker and quickly put her things away, exchanging a few unneeded items. She stuffed her book bag with everything she would need and made a quick getaway but just like every day she heard the loud comments in her ear.

"Hey Kimmy, nice glasses. When'd you get em' 1923." The jokes were never funny just mere words that they thought could break her down but they didn't. Kim was used to this treatment. She has and always will be the nerd of Seaford high. Does she have friends. Yeah, Julie and Milton. Those are her only friends that go to Seaford high. Most of her other friends go to private schools.

She rushed out of the building and jogged home. That was her daily routine. Jog home, grab a snack, change, leave. When she reached her house she grabbed a snack, changed out of her sweater vest and skirt and threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt, and a leather jacket. She took off her glasses and put in her contacts before grabbing her car keys and karate bag. She sprinted out the door and over to her 2012 corvette stingray. It was a shiny metallic color with dark blue seats and a red steering wheel. Kim stepped on the gas and drove to the dojo quickly, avoiding all stoplights in her way. When she reached the dojo she found a bunch of her friends gathered around outside the doors. When her car pulled up they all turned to her.

Kim stepped out and made her way over to the group of guys and one girl.

"Hey Kimmy." Her boyfriend Jack greeted.

"Hey babe." She replied, giving him a quick kiss.

"What took you so long?" He asked, throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"I got held back by a teacher. Get this, they wanted me to join the student council." Kim laughed. The gang knew that she went to a public school with Julie and Milton but she didn't tell them that she is a nerd.

"Really?" Jack asked. "You." She shrugged her shoulders and let out a small chuckle.

"Are you gonna do it?" Jerry, one of Kim's best friends asked.

"Probably not, it's just not my thing." Kim replied. Suddenly a red Toyota pulled up and some guys from Kim's school hopped out. Kim buried her face in Jack's chest, hoping that they wouldn't recognize her if they couldn't see her face.

"What's up?" Jack asked, noticing the change in Kim's demeanor. She made no effort to move, just shook her head against his chest.

"Hey umm, we wanted to join this dojo, who would we talk to for that one of the guys asked.

"Our sensei, he should be inside." Milton stated. The guys started to enter the building when one of them stopped.

"Wait on second. Kim Crawfish?" He asked.

"What'd you just call her?" Jack asked calmly, taking a step away from Kim, who was still desperately trying to hide her face.

"Kim? Is that you?" He asked again. Kim slowly lifted her head up. "Wow! You look hot." Jack took another step toward him.

"Calm down bro I know Kim, we went out like two months ago, she doesn't care if I call her hot." The logic behind his reasoning didn't make sense at all.

"Fucking liar." Jack mumbled. Kim stepped toward him and grabbed his shoulder. "Calm down babe, we both now that I never went out with this jerk, hell, I don't even know his name." Kim stated.

"I know you didn't, why would you when you have me?" Jack stated with a cocky smile. I pushed him lightly.

"Wait, Kim Crawford has a boyfriend?" The guy asked.

"That non of your business." Kim stated.

"No it is my business, you see cuz if I did this." The guy stroked Kim's hair and Kim slapped his hand away. "Your boyfriend might get upset but if you have no boyfriend nobody cares." He stated.

"Your such an asswhole." Kim grabbed his arm and flipped him. His three buddies ran over and started fighting Jack and Kim but they were able to take them down easily.

"That's my girl." Jack said, giving Kim a high five.

"I try." Kim bragged.

"You don't gotta try too hard, you already have my heart." Jack sang in Kim's ear with that sweet angelic voice of his.

"You don't got a thing to prove, I'm already into you." Kim sang the next line. They both laughed for a minute, then walked inside the dojo. The guys were already practicing so Jack and Kim changed quickly and walked back out onto the mats.

"Wanner 'spar'?" Kim asked Jack, puting air quotes around 'spar'.

"Sure." When Jack and Kim 'spar' we don't really fight, it's more of back and fourth kicking while upholding a conversation.

"So what was all that about?" Jack asked as Kim threw the first kick.

"I don't really know, I'm not even sure who any of those guys are." Kim replied.

"So your a popular that doesn't know anybody." Jack chuckled.

"I guess you could say that." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Jack asked. They stopped kicking and Jack looked at Kim closely.

"Nothing." Kim replied.

"Come on Kim, you know you can tell me anything." Jack said. Kim took a deep breath, he's gonna find out eventually right. It's better if he finds out from Kim

"Jack I'm not popular, in fact, I think I'm the least popular person at the school." Kim stated.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I'm a nerd okay. I don't dress like this, I wear glasses and I only have two friends." Kim sighed.

"Wait, so you've be pretending to be this badass girl the whole time?" Jack asked, taking a step away from Kim.

"No Jack, I swear it's not like that. Before I moved, this right here." Kim said, gesturing to herself. "This is who I was. The same Kim Crawford that you love. The Kim Crawford from Seaford high is the fake." Kim stated.

"Why would you want to recreate the person you are?" Jack asked confused.

"I moved here in the middle of the year Jack. If I would have gone to school wearing this, I wouldn't have any real friends. Guys would only like me because I was pretty, I don't want that." Kim said.

"So why are you okay with us, knowing who you really are?" Jack asked. "Why are you okay with our relationship if I know who you really are?"

"Do you remember that game we played a couple days ago?" Kim asked him. Jack nodded his head. "You answered all the questions about me correctly, that's how I knew that you paid attention to what I was saying and not just my looks." Kim stated.

"So you were testing me when we played that game?" Jack asked. Kim merely nodded, while biting her bottom lip.

"Are you mad at me?" Kim asked.

"No, I like the fact that no other guys are pursuing you, it makes my job a lot easier." Jack smiled at Kim.

"Jerk." She mumbled before giving Jack a Kiss.

"But seriously, nerd or not, I love you." Jack stated.

"I love you too."

* * *

**SO what do you think? good, bad, okay, let me know.**


	4. Number One Fan

**This one might be a little hard to understand at first but basically, Jack is famous and Kim is a huge fan. She's at one of his bands meet and greets.**

* * *

**KIM'S P.O.V**

"I still find it hard to believe that your into rock music." My best friend Grace mocked as we stood in line, waiting.

"Yeah, well you agreed to go to the concert and the meet and greet with me so you might have a hidden secret also." I countered back.

"Whatever." Grace shrugged, as if saying she's unaffected by my comment. "Why did you want to go to the meet and greet anyway? Are you really that obsessed with this rock band?"

"Not the whole band, just one guy in particular." I said. "We have so much in common."

"Yeah, that's what all the deranged lunatics say." Grace laughs.

"Grace if you don't want to be here you can call my parents and find out where they're parked." I told her, finally getting fed up with all the annoying comments. There is nothing wrong with liking rock music, or Jack Brewer. I'm sure if Grace saw him she'd be swooning over him too.

"Kim I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I'm just not into this stuff like you are." Grace said.

"It's fine Grace, like I said, if you don't want to be here, call my parents and find out where they parked." I told her.

"Okay, I'm sorry about all the things I said, here's my ticket." Grace handed me the ticket that I paid for and walked away. I surveyed the area, trying to find someone who wasn't in line that might want to jump in. I found a little girl, she looked like she was maybe 10 years old. Someone, I think her father, was standing right next to her.

"Hey, little girl!" I called, she turned her head and pointed to herself, as if asking, who me?

"Yeah, come here." She wasn't too far away from me but if you think I'm getting out of line, your crazy.

"Ummm, yes?" She asked slowly as she approached me.

"I have an extra ticket and I was wondering if you wanted it?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh!, really?" She asked. I nodded my head. "What's the catch?"

"No catch, I just have an extra ticket cause my friend bailed on me last-minute." Her smile widened as she took the ticket from my hand.

"Thank you soo much." The little girl said as she ran back to her father. I continued to wait in line until it was finally my turn. I casually went down the line, having each one sign my CD case. In all honesty I was only here for one member of the band. When I reached him, I gave him a large toothy smile.

"Who should I make it out to?" He asked, glancing at me like he knew me.

"Kim." I replied.

"Such a pretty name for a pretty girl." He said. I squeaked out a small thank you. He wrote a few lines on the picture that I reserved just for him, then handed it back to me. I started to walk away but he stopped me. "I uh, I saw you give the little girl your extra ticket, that was really nice of you." Jack commented.

"I-it was nothing, really, my friend bailed out at the last-minute so I had her ticket that I paid for, might as well put it to use right?" I whispered.

"That was still a nice gesture." Jack said. I didn't say anything beyond that. I began to walk away again but much like last time, Jack stopped me. "Hey, Kim, was it. I know that I'm leaving in a few days but would you maybe want to hang out some time?" Jack asked.

"Are you kidding, you want to hang out with me?" I asked, astonished.

"Yeah, you seem nice and chill, most girls scream when I say their name." Jack said.

"Oh, believe me, if I wasn't in shock, I would be screaming right now." Jack chuckled.

"So is that a yes or a no?" He asked with a slight laugh.

"Sure." I replied.

"Great." He smiled, grabbing my hand and pulling me over so that I was standing next to him. "Could you wait here while I finish up with these last few people?" I nodded asked smiled. There were only maybe 10 people left at the most, one of them being the little girl that I gave my extra ticket to. The line went by fairly quickly but that could've been the fact that I spent the whole time freaking out.

"Alright guys, that's it." On of the security guards called, as if they couldn't see the empty line. Jack turned to face me, pulling his phone out of his pocket. I did the same.

"Here, type in your number." He handed me his phone and I handed him mine. "So, where do you live?" He asked as I finished typing in my phone number and my name.

"Um, Seaford." I replied. He snapped a picture of himself on my phone, that he then set as the contact photo.

"Oh, cool, my hotel is right outside Seaford." Jack smiled. I handed him his phone back and he took a picture of me before I could even smile.

"I uh, I should probably get going, my parents are waiting for me."

"I'll walk with you." Jack offered.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I'm sure you have stuff that your band needs help with." I shrugged.

"They're fine." He said, grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers.

"Okay." I whispered, leading the way to my parents car. When we got the car Jack let go of my hand and held his arms out. I walked into his outstretched arms and gave him a hug.

"I'll call or text you later tonight." Jack said.

"Okay." I whispered. He let go of me and I hopped in my parents car.

"What was that?" My mom asked.

"Why was he hugging you?" My dad asked.

"Who was he?" Grace asked. Everyone was talking over each other.

"Guy!" I called, making everyone stop. "That was Jack Brewer, lead guitarist of the band. He asked me if I wanted to hang out sometime and I said sure so he gave me his number." I said.

"Are you planning on dating him or something?" Grace asked.

"Come on Grace, he's a celebrity, why would he ask me out. If he were to ask me out I would say yes though." I replied.

"Doesn't he live in like Oregon or something?" My dad asked.

"No, he lives in California just on like the opposite side of us." I said. They continued to ask me question some of which I decided not to answer. My parents dropped Grace off at her house and as soon as I got home I ran up to my room and stared at my phone, awaiting Jack's text or call. By 1am I still hadn't heard from him so I decided to just go to bed but right before I could shut my eyes, my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID, it said Jack.

"Hey Kim, your still up!" He had such a happy tone. "Sorry, I'm calling you so late, well I guess early now, I just got back to my hotel." He said.

"It's uh, it's fine." I stuttered. He actually called me.

"Kim, I'm just a normal guy, you don't have to be nervous. I think I'm more awestruck by you than you are by me." He chuckled. "So anyways, are you busy tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"Umm, well, I have karate practice from 10am to 12 but after that I'm free." I replied.

"Wow, you do karate?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"What belt?"

"First degree black." I replied.

"Nice, I'm a third degree black." I wanted to say I know but I have tried to refrain from sounding creepy.

"Nice." I mocked.

"So back to our previous conversation, I was thinking maybe we could grab lunch once your done with karate? You know, like on a date?" Jack offered.

"Sounds great. Where do you want to meet?" I asked. I was dieing on the inside.

"I'll pick you up from your dojo." Jack said. "What's the name, and where's it at?"

"It's Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy, in Seaford mall." I told him.

"Great, see you at 12:30 tomorrow." Jack said.

"Okay."

"Bye Kim."

"Bye Jack." I hung up the phone and went to sleep. I woke up at 9:40 and rushed to get ready.

"Bye mom." I said as I grabbed an Apple and made my way to the door. "I'll be back around probably 3."

"What, karate ends at 12." My mom said confused.

"I'm going out with Jack today." I replied.

"Oh, okay, have fun." I ran out the door and to the dojo.

"Kim your late." Rudy whined as I walked through the door.

"I'm sorry Rudy, I went to a concert last night and didn't get home until like 12.

"Get to work." Karate felt like it lasted forever but I was really happy when Rudy finally let us leave.

"Hey Kim, you want to head over to Phil's with us?" Jerry asked.

"Sorry guys, I have plans." I said, just as Jack turned the corner.

"Plans? With who?" Milton asked. I pointed behind them and they both turned around.

"Is that Jack Brewer? Lead guitarist of Black and Red?" Jerry asked.

"Your going out with Jack Brewer?" Milton asked.

"Maybe..." I replied.

"That's girl talk for yes." Jerry whispered as him and Milton turned to face me.

"Hey Kim." Jack stood by me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Jack, these are my friends, Jerry and Milton." I introduced.

"Hey, I'm J-" He began, holding out his hand.

"Jack Brewer!" Jerry chimed in, grabbing his hand. "I love your band." They talked for a while and Jack ended up signing Jerry's hoodie and Milton's sweater vest.

"You ready Kim?" Jack asked. I nodded and he grabbed my hand, leading me out of the mall. As soon as we got outside of the mall cameras started flashing. Jack tried to hide me behind him the best he could while still holding my hand until we made it to his limo.

"Is it always like that?" I asked as the limo started moving.

"Yeah, you should see what they're saying about the pictures they got last night." Jack chuckled.

"What are they saying?" Jack pulled out his phone and read some of the articles.

"Jack Brewer, spotted kissing mysterious blonde beauty." He read aloud. "Jack Brewer spotted with new girlfriend, following Black and Red meet and greet." "Jack Brewer seen leaving Black and Red meet and greet with mysterious fan girl. Could this possibly be his new girlfriend." I laugh as he reads them off.

"We didn't kiss." I laugh. "People seriously care about that stuff."

"Yes they do blonde beauty." Jack joked.

"Why do they assume we're dating? Can't we just be friends?" I laugh.

"Apparently not. The press sees me escorting a beautiful girl to her parents car and they instantly think we're a couple." I smile at him.

"You think I'm beautiful." He nods.

"Your more than beautiful but I would be disrespectful if I old you what I'm really thinking." I laugh again. Jack grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him. I tense up for a second but it fades quickly.

"Your getting a little too friendly mister." I joke to ease the tension. He let's go of my hand. "I was just kidding." I give him a nervous laugh.

"Kim, don't be nervous. If anything I should be the nervous one." Jack said.

"But your Jack Brewer. Lead Guitarist for the hottest band out there."

"I'm just an average guy Kim and I've never been on an actual date with a girl that I chose. Every girl I've dated was a publicity stunt. You're the first girl I've got to choose." I smile.

"So this is your first real date?" I ask.

"Yup." He smiles at me and I smile back. Our date is wonderful and he asks me to be his girlfriend on our ride back to the mall. I tell him yes and we head to the dojo to hang out for a while.

"I'm excited to see how well you fight." Jack sais as we enter the dojo.

"Let's spar." Jack's a black belt so I don't expect to win but I would still like to give it a shot.

"Sure." He both take our places on the mat.

"Hey Kim, who's this?" Rudy asks, walking into the dojo. Jack turns around and Rudy nearly faints.

"What's Jack Brewer doing in my dojo!" Rudy cries.

"Sorry we were just gonna spar but I can leave." Jack says.

"No, he's just a huge fan." I drag Jack back to mat and get back into my fighting stance. Like I predicted Jack beats me effortlessly but I can't say I really tried to win. Rudy has Jack sign his shirt and his shoes before he lets us leave the dojo. We go over to Phil's and he sits across from me in the large booth.

"So I know it's only been two days but I leave in two days. I totally get it if you want to just end this but-" I cut him off.

"I don't want to break up, we've only been dating for a few hours." I tell him.

"I just don't want you to feel obligated to do anything. I would love continue this relationship, maybe bring you on the road with me a couple of times or talk on the phone everyday." Jack sais.

"I agree. I want to see if we can make this work." I smile at him.

"Good."

We hang out almost all day for the next two days and when the band finishes loading up the tour bus we say good-bye.

"I'll call you once they leave me alone." Jack said, pulling me into a hug.

"Okay." It's only been dour days since I met him but he has me tearing up. "I'm gonna miss you." I whisper.

"I'm gonna miss you too but I'll be back soon. Remember, once my tour is over I'll be back home and I only live an hour and a half away." Jack smiled. I stared up at his eyes hoping that somehow that will make him stay. He slowly leans down and I move up until we meet in the middle. "I'll be back. Soon." He whispers against my lips then pulls away, giving me one last hug before he joins the rest of the band on the tour bus.


	5. Guess Who's Back

**JACK' S P.O.V**

I can't believe it. I never thought I would see this day. I finally talked my mom into moving back to Seaford. Most of my arguments regarded Kim but I still convinced her. It counts. It's been two years since I've seen her in person. When I first moved to New York Kim and I would Skype and text each other every day at any point in the day but as time moved on we gradually began talking to each other less. We still text and call each other at least twice a week but I haven't seen her face in months. She refuses to send me pictures of herself but constantly demands that I send her pictures of myself. I of coarse have no problem making her happy. She claims that she looks bad every time I want her to send me a picture of herself to me though.

I guess I can't complain too much though because regardless of everything we've been through she's always been there for me and I'm grateful just to have her presence or her voices presence anyway.

When I found out that I was moving I nearly fainted but Kim was right there the minute she noticed that something was wrong. From that day on she spent as much time as possible with me for the next couple weeks and things between us started to heat up. A couple days before I left we had our first kiss and many more soon followed that one but we both decided it would be easier if we didn't start dating. Don't get me wrong, we both wanted a relationship out of it but we didn't want to deal with the long distance relationship problems.

Now was the perfect time to convince my mom to move back because tomorrow is Kim's birthday.

"Jack, I know you miss Kim but aren't you gonna miss the friends you made in New York?" My sister Grace asked. "I know I'm gonna miss mine." She's a little bitter about the move because she recently started dating a guy and he broke up with her when she told him we were moving.

"Look Grace, I know your upset about your ex but think on the bright side, your not starting over again, you can jump right back in with your old friends and I promise if you stop hassling me about this, I'll leave you and Jerry alone." My sister's always had a crush on Jerry and Jerry has always had a crush on Grace but I told Jerry not to mess with her.

"Really?!" She grew restless in her seat and I immediately regretted my decision.

"I suppose but that means you can't even mention New York to me again." I replied.

"Deal!" We shook hands and then both proceeded to look out the window.

When we arrived at our old house I jumped out of the car and ran up to my room. It was just how I left it. The dark blue walls still had holes in random places from where I'd hung my guitars and the white carpet still had a stain in the corner of the room where Kim spilled a glass of chocolate milk and profusely apologized for over an hour.

Staring at the stain, made me desperately want to go to Kim's house but I refused to. I have to wait until tomorrow. I did however decide that texting wasn't out of the question so, I pulled out my phone and sent her a message.

**Jack-bold Kim-**_Italic_

**Hey Kimmy :D**

_Hey Jackie, I really miss you :( _

**I miss you too :( I got you a great present for your birthday though**

_You shouldn't have. All I really want is to see you. You think we could Skype tomorrow? _

**I think we could arrange something :) **

**What do you plan on doing tomorrow?**

_Nothing really. I'm going out to dinner with my family and hopefully I get to Skype with you. _

**That's it? Your not gonna hang out with the guys? **

_Nope. I would love to talk more but I have to eat dinner and get sone sleep._

** Okay, we'll definitely talk more tomorrow. **

_Promise?_

**Promise.**

I smiled as I slid my phone into my pocket. I can't wait until tomorrow.

"Jack are you going out to dinner with us?" My mom asked as she walked into my room?

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" I replied.

"I thought for sure you'd be at Kim's house as soon as possible." She answered.

"As much as I would love to be there right now, I want to surprise her for her birthday tomorrow." I told her.

"Okay, well we're leaving in a few minutes."

While we were at the mall getting dinner I picked up the earings and shoes that I ordered for Kim. My dad led me in the general direction of jewelry and my mom helped me pick them out. My sister than added that I should get her a new pair of flats, so I did.

Right before I fell asleep I sent Kim a quick text.

**Goodnight beautiful **

_Goodnight Jackie. I really wish you could be here in Seaford tomorrow._

* * *

**KIM'S P.O.V**

I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss Jack. I really haven't done much since he left Seaford. I probably would've coped with it better if things between us didn't heat up right before he left but honestly I wouldn't trade that for the world. The first couple months after he moved we talked constantly. But the more that I talked to him the more depressed I got so I gradually began talking to him less. I planned on ending communication with him all together but I love him to much to not talk to him.

"Jack!" I smiled as his face appeared on my laptops screen.

"Happy birthday beautiful! It's been so long since I've seen your face." It's currently 7am. Yes that's how excited I was to talk to Jack.

"I know, im sorry, I just don't take good pictures." I laughed. We talked for at least an hour but then Jack said he had something to do. As soon as I shut my laptop the tears began to fall. This whole situation has seriously taken a toll on me and all I want right now is for Jack's arms to wrap around me like they did that final week before he left.

"Um, Kim...You have a visitor." My mom whispered as she stood outside the threshold to my room.

"I don't really want to talk to anybody right now." I whispered as the tears continued to fall from my eyes. I just miss him so much!

"I really think you should go downstairs honey." My mom said.

"Mom I don't-"

"Please honey? For me?"

"Fine." I slowly slid off of my bed and made my way to the stairs. As I look down into the foyer dark brown hair caught my eye. It wasn't Jack's though. This hair was much shorter. The hair was reasonably long but it wasn't Jack long. I knew he got it cut but he had it pulled back when we were skyping so I hadn't been able to tell just how short but I knew this was Jack. My Jack. Even more tears began to fall as I ran down the stairs and leaped into his arms. My arms wrapped around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered into his neck.

"You said you wanted me here." He replied. Jack being Jack let me cry on his shoulder for a good five minutes before I finally stepped back. "Please don't cry Kimmy. Seeing you in tears is breaking my heart." He gently wiped my cheeks with his thumbs. I was forced to look into his eyes, not that I minded, I couldn't help myself, I stood up on my toes and leaned forward until our lips met. Jack immediately kissed back, urgency evident in the way his hands moved. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to his body.

"Um..." Came my dad's voice as he walked through the front door. I slowly pulled away from Jack, much to our dismay. "Kim, who is this?" My dad asked. Jack slowly turned around and my dad's face lit up. "Jack, my man!" They did their special little handshake. "Want to watch the game with me?" He asked.

"Actually dad, I was hoping Jack and I co-"

"Is your homework done Kim?"

"I didn't even have school today." I replied.

"Well then help your mother with lunch"

"I've got lunch covered. How about you go clean the grill and get to cooking." My mom jumped in, pushing my dad out of the room.

"Thanks mom." I smiled, grabbing Jack's hand and dragging him up to my room.

* * *

"So when do you leave?" I asked Jack. We're currently outside, sitting by the fire with my parents. Well Jack is sitting. I'm lying down with my head in his lap.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Jack asked.

"Well I want to know how much time I have with you before you leave again." I replied.

"Hopefully forever." He stated.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused

"Hopefully forever." He repeated. "We moved back." I shot out of his lap into a sitting position as soon as the words let his mouth.

"Your not kidding?" I asked wearily.

"I wouldn't do that to you." He whispered, kissing my head. Much like the first time I saw him today, I leaped into his arms and held on tight. I couldn't help the tears that flowed down my cheeks.

"Kim, is there something your not telling me?" Jack asked.

"No. Why?" I whispered into his neck.

"You just...not to be mean...I mean, I missed you a lot too, it's just...you seem really emotional." It was evident that he didn't want to hurt my feelings and he didn't, but this is a subject that I'm really not ready to talk about.

"I'm fine I promise." I replied, still not letting go of him.

"Hey Jack, can I talk to you for a minute?" My mom spoke up.

"Sure." He replied. I know exactly what my mom plans on talking to him about and I'm definitely not going to just sit here and let that happen. "I'll be right back beautiful." Jack said as he tried to stand up.

"Really mom?" I sighed. "Not right now please. I promise I'll talk to him as long as you stay out of it." I stated.

"Then talk to him now our I'm going to tell him myself." My mom stated.

"Tell me what?" Jack asked slowly.

"Fine, Jack can we go inside for a minute?" I asked. He nodded and grabbed my hand, leading me into the house.

"Please don't tell me your dating Jerry." Jack joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Actually, I haven't spoken to any of the guys since a couple days after you moved. I really haven't spoken to anyone other than you, Grace and my family." I whispered.

"What?"

"The only time I even left my house was to go to school." I continued.

"So you haven't even been going to the dojo?" Seeing that he wasn't going to get a response he added, "Why not?"

"All the guys ever talked about was you and I couldn't take it. Every time I went to the dojo I ended up walking home with tears running down my face." I replied.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"What was I going to say. Jack I'm falling apart without you. And then what, were you going to somehow fly back by yourself?" I asked.

"Kim, I would've done something for you. You haven't talked to anyone other than family members in two years." Jack stated. "And it's all my fault." Now that caught my attention.

"No it's not. I was the one that choose to stay hidden. It was easier to stop talking to people than to continue to try to explain why I was in so much pain." I stated.

"And I was the reason why you had to make that decision in the first place."

"Does it even matter any more. Your back and I'm not dating Jerry so how about we move forward."

"Good because I was really hoping that you would be my girlfriend." Jack stated.

"I would love to."


End file.
